Shiny Pokemon
Shiny Pokémon are Pokémon that are a different color with a star circling around them back and forth in PTD 2. When you find one, you will receive the message to the right. Shiny Pokémon chances: 1/8000 Shiny Pokémon will have a red HP bar when they appear, meaning that you can immediately catch it and don't have to worry about defeating it. There are some Pokemon that can be obtained as a shiny from Mystery Gift. Any Pokemon you encounter in the Wild can be a Shiny, and the Legendary Dogs Entei, Suicune, and Raikou, which you can get for 20 SnD Coins or 2000 Daily Coins. It is possible to get the Legendary Dogs as a shiny in the wild. It is just rare. There is a chance of breeding a Shiny Pokemon. The best way to increase your chances is Breeding the same two Pokemon and they must be Shiny or Shadow. To get a Shiny Hoopa you will need to do his event. Whatever Pokemon he uses to fight, which is Deoxys, Registeel, and Darkrai, you send out the Shiny version of it out FIRST, then switch into a Pokemon to defeat the opposing Pokemon. Shiny Pokémon by SnD Coins or Daily Coins *Shiny Sentret (Sentrit, 1 SnD Coin or 100 Daily Coins) *Shiny Hoothoot (Hooty, 1 SnD Coin or 100 Daily Coins) *Shiny Ledyba (Ledybi, 5 SnD Coins or 250 Daily Coins) *Shiny Spinarak (Spiny, 5 SnD Coins or 250 Daily Coins) *Shiny Mareep (Mareepy, 5 SnD Coins or 250 Daily Coins) *Shiny Hoppip (Hoppy, 5 SnD Coins or 250 Daily Coins) *Shiny Wooper (Woopy, 5 SnD Coins or 250 Daily Coins) *Shiny Dunsparce (Dunspy, 5 SnD Coins or 250 Daily Coins) *Shiny Phanpy (Phanpy, 5 SnD Coins or 250 Daily Coins) *Shiny Aipom (Aipom, 5 SnD Coins or 250 Daily Coins) *Shiny Pineco (Pineco, 5 SnD Coins or 250 Daily Coins) *Shiny Snubbull (Snubbull, 5 SnD Coins or 250 Daily Coins) *Shiny Heracross (Herracross, 5 SnD Coins or 250 Daily Coins) *Shiny Sunkern (Sunkern, 5 SnD Coins or 250 Daily Coins) *Shiny Unown (Unown, 5 SnD Coins or 250 Daily Coins) *Shiny Wobbuffet (Wobbuffett, 5 SnD Coins or 250 Daily Coins) *Shiny Girafarig (Girafarig, 5 SnD Coins or 250 Daily Coins) *Shiny Qwilfish (Qwilfish, 5 SnD Coins or 250 Daily Coins) *Shiny Teddiursa (Teddiursa, 5 SnD Coins or 250 Daily Coins) *Shiny Swinub (Swinub, 5 SnD Coins or 250 Daily Coins) *Shiny Stantler (Stantler, 5 SnD Coins or 250 Daily Coins) *Shiny Smeargle (Smeargle, 5 SnD Coins or 250 Daily Coins) *Shiny Miltank (Miltank, 5 SnD Coins or 250 Daily Coins) *Shiny Delibird (Delibird, 5 SnD Coins or 250 Daily Coins) *Shiny Mantine (Mantine, 5 SnD Coins or 250 Daily Coins) *Shiny Shuckle (Shuckle, 5 SnD Coins or 250 Daily Coins) *Shiny Misdreavus (Misdreavus, 5 SnD Coins or 250 Daily Coins) *Shiny Chikorita (Male Chikito, Female Chikita, 10 SnD Coins or 500 Daily Coins) *Shiny Cyndaquil (Male Cynd, Female Cyndi, 10 SnD Coins or 500 Daily Coins) *Shiny Totodile (Male Totody, Female Totodyla, 10 SnD Coins or 500 Daily Coins) *Shiny Zorua (Male Zoro, Female Zora, 10 SnD Coins or 500 Daily Coins) *Shiny Luvdisc (Luvme, 10 SnD Coins or 500 Daily Coins) *Shiny Chinchou (Chinchou, 10 SnD Coins or 500 Daily Coins) *Shiny Togepi (Togepi, 10 SnD Coins or 500 Daily Coins) *Shiny Natu (Natu, 10 SnD Coins or 500 Daily Coins) *Shiny Marill (Marill, 10 SnD Coins or 500 Daily Coins) *Shiny Sudowoodo (Sudowoodo, 10 SnD Coins or 500 Daily Coins) *Shiny Yanma (Yanma, 10 SnD Coins or 500 Daily Coins) *Shiny Murkrow (Murkrow, 10 SnD Coins or 500 Daily Coins) *Shiny Gligar (Gligar, 10 SnD Coins or 500 Daily Coins) *Shiny Sneasel (Sneasel, 10 SnD Coins or 500 Daily Coins) *Shiny Slugma (Slugma, 10 SnD Coins or 500 Daily Coins) *Shiny Corsola (Corsola, 10 SnD Coins or 500 Daily Coins) *Shiny Remoraid (Remoraid, 10 SnD Coins or 500 Daily Coins) *Shiny Houndour (Houndour, 10 SnD Coins or 500 Daily Coins) *Shiny Tyrogue (Tyrogue, 10 SnD Coins or 500 Daily Coins) *Shiny Larvitar (Larvitar, 10 SnD Coins or 500 Daily Coins) *Shiny Pichu (Pichu, 10 SnD Coins or 500 Daily Coins) *Shiny Cleffa (Cleffa, 10 SnD Coins or 500 Daily Coins) *Shiny Igglybuff (Igglybuff, 10 SnD Coins or 500 Daily Coins) *Shiny Smoochum (Smoochum, 10 SnD Coins or 500 Daily Coins) *Shiny Elekid (Elekid, 10 SnD Coins or 500 Daily Coins) *Shiny Magby (Magby, 10 SnD Coins or 500 Daily Coins) *Shiny Skarmory (Skarmory, 10 SnD Coins or 500 Daily Coins) *Shiny Darkrai (Darkrai, 20 SnD Coins or 2,000 Daily Coins) *Shiny Raikou (Raiky, 20 SnD Coins or 2,000 Daily Coins) *Shiny Entei (Enty, 20 SnD Coins or 2,000 Daily Coins) *Shiny Suicune (Suicyn, 20 SnD Coins or 2,000 Daily Coins) Category:Pokemon